


I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Threesome - F/M/M, mentioned Flarrie, minor Willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: “two people started hitting on me at this bar at the same time and they’re both hot af best night ever” au
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. I hope you have found a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, I saw the prompt and thought, I can probably write something short and sweet for that...12k words with _lots_ of smut later, here we are. 
> 
> I've never really been into a poly ship before, and thus, have never written it, so please excuse any fumbling on my part. But damn, I love this ship, so I hope you enjoy my first foray into writing it!

If you were to ask Julie Molina what her idea of a good time was, hanging out in a bar on a random Friday night wouldn’t be anywhere near the top of her list. But it had been a long week, culminating in Flynn sexiling her from their shared apartment since she and Carrie were celebrating some anniversary or another. So here she was, enjoying the cheap drinks and live music until she got the all clear to come home. At least the music was decent, a far cry from the usual pop fair she dealt with daily as a songwriter for Destiny Records, but she could appreciate some more punk and rock inspired tracks as well as the next girl. 

She was just polishing off her drink when she felt a presence on either side of her. “Hey beautiful…”

“Can I buy you a drink?” came two different voices from either side of her. Julie glanced up and saw two men standing next to her, smiles on their faces, but were definitely side eyeing each other over stepping on their offer towards her. The one on her left was frankly, pretty jacked if the bulging biceps she could see thanks to his cut off shirt was anything to go by. His hair was pretty tousled, a nice brownish colour that curled up around his ears, almost falling into the prettiest hazel eyes Julie had ever seen. On her right was an equally pretty boy, paler in tone, and lankier, but with a twinkle in his green eyes that spelled mischief. He ran a hand through his shorter dark brown hair, giving her a cheeky wink when he noticed she was checking them both out. Julie flushed, but smiled a little. In all honesty, they were both very nice looking, and she hadn’t been flirted with for awhile, so she didn’t see the harm in letting them both try their hand and see who came out with her number in the end. 

“Well boys, seeing as how you both asked at the same time, you can both buy me a drink, and maybe we can get something somewhat edible to eat while we get to know each other in that booth over there?” She nodded towards the booth that had just been vacated off to the side. “I like anything fruity but not overwhelmingly boozy. And fries.”

She got up to saunter over to the booth, enjoying playing the seductress, even if it ended up being nothing, she was having fun. She deserved some fun after the week she’d had. She could also feel their gazes glued to her as she walked away before the one in the cut off called out. “We don’t know your name.”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “It’s Julie.”

“I’m Luke.” he replied, biting his lip a little with a shy smile. 

“Reggie, I’m Reggie. Hi.” said the other man, a faint blush on his cheeks that was starting to rival the colour of the flannel shirt tied around his waist. Julie smiled once more before taking her seat, stifling a giggle as the two men hurried towards the bar, squabbling a little over who got to order what for the first round. She also pretended not to see them engage in a fierce rock paper scissors battle that Luke apparently won, given he was the one who got back to the booth first carrying a pretty red drink with an umbrella, Reggie following close behind with a basket of fries, and a pile of napkins. 

“Thanks guys.” she replied, snagging a fry while it was still hot, and followed it with a sip of her drink, the sweet taste of grenadine melting into her mouth. They spent a few moments on the obligatory getting to know you questions before Julie asked “So tell me about yourselves. What do you guys do when you aren’t here offering ladies sustenance?”

Reggie was currently also enjoying the fries, so it was Luke who answered. “We’re actually in a band together with our friend, Alex.” He gestured to the tall blond who was currently chatting up another boy with long dark hair at the bar. “Sunset Curve.”

“Tell your friends.” Reggie quipped, taking a small sip of the beer he had brought with him, handing it off to Luke so the other man could enjoy some. Julie’s eyebrows shot up a little at that, but seeing the fond smile they shot each other, she got it. These boys clearly cared for each other, and given their immediately averted glances, had no idea how the other felt. While part of her deflated that she probably wouldn’t be getting a number from either of them, she was definitely invested in seeing if she could get them together. She had a bit of a matchmaker streak, so sue her. 

Yet, they were also gazing at her warmly, so maybe...who knew what direction the night was going, and Julie had been open to all possibilities. “Sunset Curve huh? I think I’ve heard of you guys. Something about you guys turning down Covington Records before signing with the Ortega Group?” In truth, Julie had heard lots about the band around her office, as her boss Andi was kicking herself for not snatching them up herself, as the hype around them was big. She hadn’t heard their music herself, but Julie hadn’t heard anything but praise, so she took that as a good sign. No matter which way the evening went she made a mental note to check out their stuff, though she wasn’t sure what type of memories the music would evoke. 

Luke ran his hand through his hair, dishevelling it more than it already was. Reggie was looking away a little, his eyes focusing on Alex who seemed to be still chatting up his conquest. “Yeah, Caleb was bad news. Wanted full rights to our songs, and thankfully we found out before we signed that he was going to give them to Trevor Wilson and give us some excuse why we couldn’t use them ourselves. We lucked out going with Kenny, he takes care of us. We’re actually doing a set later, if you wanna hear us play.” Luke said, then laid a hand on Reggie’s shoulder, bringing his attention back to them. “Hey, why don’t you go get us more drinks, then you can check on him yourself?” 

Reggie smiled, grabbing Julie’s hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles before snatching her empty glass. He squeezed Luke’s shoulder, and took his empty with him as well. “Alex is like our brother, and well, has had a hard time lately. Covington wanted to keep us closeted, and that messed him up. Stuff to do with his family, you know?” 

“Us?” Julie questioned, then flicking her finger between the boys. 

“Alex is gay.” Luke said. “I’m pretty openly pan, but they could always spin that.”

“And Reggie?”

“Reggie put the B in LBGT.” the man himself said, sitting next to Julie, passing her a purpley coloured drink, and slid a bottle towards Luke but not before taking a healthy pull from it.

“Me too!” Julie replied, sipping the concoction in front of her, enjoying the subtle taste of currants. 

“What else do you want to tell us about yourself Julie?” Reggie said, snagging the last of the fries they had all been steadily munching on. 

“What do you wanna know?”

“Well you know what we do, how about you?” Luke asked, curling an arm around her back, fingers playing with her hair. 

“I’m actually in the music biz myself. Working for Destiny Records, under Andi Parker.” she replied, enjoying the soft sensation of fingers in her hair. 

Reggie who had been inching closer to her before this stopped and stared at her. “Wait...you’re Julie Molina?” At her confused nod, he gaped a little and then smiled widely. “You wrote Dirty Candy’s latest song, the one that got them all that Grammy buzz! Plus that Selena bop from the summer was you as well, it was stuck in my head for weeks. You’re like, super talented.” 

Julie blushed a little. “Thanks. From the buzz I’ve heard about you guys I’m sure you are too.” 

“Oh that’s all Luke.” Reggie said, waving his hand. 

“Reg, you help with the melodies and lyrics all the time, don’t downplay how great you are. Even if you keep pushing us to do country.” 

“Dude, you know I shred on the banjo!”

“Then you guys definitely need to find you someone who can fiddle.” Julie said with a giggle. “I may know some people, so let me know if you’re serious.” 

Reggie smiled in thanks, now sitting side to side with her and subtly let the tip of his nose slide up her shoulder and onto her collar bone, causing Julie to flush. On her other side, Luke was almost plastered to her, moving her hair out of the way to whisper in her ear. “Do you play Julie?” he punctuated the question with a small kiss behind her ear, causing her to choke back a gasp.

“Oh, I dabble with the piano a little. Mostly to get a basic sound for songs but…” Julie’s words were cut off as she could feel Reggie’s lips press to her collar bone. “...nothing like you guys do.” 

All words seem to stop then, as both of the men on either side of her gently caressed her with their lips, Julie’s senses becoming nearly overwhelmed. She felt like she was almost leading one of them on, but couldn’t really say which one. Both of them were extremely good looking, really sweet, and seemed to genuinely be the sort of guy she could see herself with. Neither one were trying to outdo the other, content to leave the decision up to her about how this night would play out. As she felt a kiss to her pulse point, she had to stammer out “So...is this a thing that you guys do?”

Green and hazel met, both pulling away a little, before Luke shrugged. “Not often? We usually don’t have the same taste in partners. But occasionally we do, and rather than start a fight between us, we let them decide.” 

Reggie's fingers took her chin gently, letting her see the sprinkling of freckles that painted his cheekbones, almost obscured by the soft flush of his cheeks. “Sometimes they choose one, or the other. Sometimes we strike out. And sometimes...we share.” He pressed another kiss to her cheek. “If that’s something you wanted to try. We’re pretty open to whatever.”

Luke pressed a kiss to her other cheek, then pecked Reggie on the mouth, so swift you would almost miss it if you weren’t watching, yet it still made Julie whimper. “Have the two of you ever...just you?’

Luke smiled. “I mean, not never? Usually felt like there was something missing. But I mean, things happen when you’re stuck on a tour bus with three queer guys. Alex stays out of it, we tried it and it was just too weird.”

“Like kissing your brother.” Reggie supplied, making a face. “But with us, even though we’ve all been friends since diapers, me and Luke just click in that way. We love each other, but we can and want to love other people too. If that means we have our own partners, cool. If we share, that’s even cooler. We’re pretty chill like that. Just haven’t found the person who makes us want for that arrangement to stick for more than a handful of nights.”

When Julie first came out as bi, she’d had her share of knuckleheads proposing a threesome with their girlfriend, and she had always said no. It felt voyeuristic, and demeaning. Like her sexuality was a fetish to be exploited instead of a very real part of who she was. Yet this, this was somehow different. It felt sincere, and she knew if she shot the idea down, there would be no resentment, even if she ended the evening with one or neither of them. She got the impression these men would be happy enough to just be friends with her. Though she doubted that would happen, as she couldn’t forget how wonderful their lips felt against her skin, how their gazes made her heat up. Was she seriously considering this? She glanced into both of their eyes, seeing the molten need and want running through them, but it was still kind, with no pressure on her to agree. She opened her mouth to say those three little letters when…

“You guys, come on, we’re on in five.” Alex said, yanking the three of them out of the little sensual bubble they had created for themselves. He immediately looked remorseful, holding his palms up, "Sorry to get in the way of your groove, but I'm sure this lovely lady-"

"Julie." She supplied, to which he smiled. 

"Julie will still be here after the show. Unless you two dorks mess up the songs or something."

Three sets of eyes met hers, and Julie knew that if she stayed just how the rest of her night would go. They were giving her an out. Yet, she had already decided to say yes, and even if this ended up being a one time thing, she could see herself enjoying it thoroughly. But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun messing with them just a little. She tapped her lips with a single finger, playing at a contemplative look. "You impress me with your show and I'll still be here after."

Both boys grinned while Alex just shook his head with a mirthful expression. Julie got up from her spot, both men moving from their spots to let her up. "I have to go freshen up, but I'll be right up front watching you play, so you'd better play to impress me." 

Julie then pressed a swift kiss to Reggie's mouth, pulling away before he could react, but adoring his gobsmacked expression. She kissed Luke as well who was less shocked and managed to press a kiss back before she pulled away, heading towards the ladies room. She was sure if she looked back she would see two men quite dazed and staring at her retreating backside. 

She soon returned, snagging a bottle of water from the bartender, even if her prior drinks were weak, she wanted to avoid any chance of a headache in the morning. Especially since she doubted she'd be getting much sleep if things went as planned. She made her way towards the front of the stage, smiling at the three men who were finishing tuning their instruments. 

The boys had a different energy up on the stage, more swagger and confidence, but still natural, like this is where they were meant to be. Luke sauntered up to the mic, and gave her a smouldering glance. "Good evening everyone, we're Sunset Curve…"

"Tell your friends!" Reggie quipped, causing his bandmates to groan but making Julie chuckle, especially when he threw a wink her way. 

Alex then counted them off, rather than let Luke continue their intro, and they began to sing, a song that Julie didn't recognize, so she knew it had to be one of theirs. She began bopping her head along, enjoying the high energy and raw talent radiating from the stage. The rumours she had heard were correct; these guys were good. She was sure that once they got their first album out it would be nowhere but upwards for them. 

Their second song was a bit slower in tempo but still a banger, showcasing all of them on vocals, with some instrumental solos interspersed throughout. A third was a more low key ballad type, but with their own edge to it. They stopped afterwards to take a swig of water while Luke changed guitars, and he leaned down so he could speak to her "What do you think?" 

Julie flashed him a small smile "Pretty good. We'll see how you do when you're done."

"You wanna join us for one? I bet you have a great voice. We can do a cover of something if you'd like. We're only slated for two more songs anyways." 

Reggie had joined them at this, both guys using their best puppy dog eyes, until Julie relented, allowing herself to be pulled onstage, Luke kissing her temple, Reggie her forehead. "How about that Selena song you like so much Reg?" Julie asked, and they boys all agreed, Luke going to clue Alex in. 

All too soon the opening notes of Finally Free were playing, and while it lacked the typical piano vibe, Julie could get behind the more guitar oriented version. She stepped up to the mic that Luke had grabbed for her and began singing, wishing she had a camera to capture the shock on her suitors faces. So maybe she didn't tell them she could sing, and had repeatedly been asked by Andi to record a demo. 

Since her mom passed years ago, it had been a struggle for Julie to get back into music, and singing was something she had really only started doing again in the last year. Maybe one day she would try to do it professionally, but for now writing the songs and the occasional karaoke night were fine with her. Of course, she apparently could also be persuaded to join an up and coming rock group on stage because a pair of pretty boys asked, but that was besides the point. 

During the song she gave each of the boys some attention, even beaming up at Alex who smiled at her brightly. Reggie stopped playing for a moment to spin her around during Luke's bridge, and the guitarist made such heart eyes at her she began offering him the mic, similar to how she saw him and Reggie doing during their prior songs. 

All too soon, they finished the song, the four of them bowing before Luke pulled her front and centre, pushing her to bow all on her own. The applause had been raucous for the band itself, but it seemed louder when Julie was alone, but maybe that was her imagination?

"Julie Molina everybody!" Reggie announced before she bounced off the stage, face aflame. She resumed her spot in front of the stage, playfully glaring at the boys who blew her kisses as the crowd around her complemented her performance. 

"Alright folks, we've got one more in us, and since we're the last act and it's getting late, let's go with an old classic." Like announced. A gentle set of chords began, and it was extremely familiar to Julie, given it had been a favourite of her mom's. 

_"Closing time, open up the doors and let you out into the world. Closing time, turn all of the lights on every boy and every girl."_ Luke's voice rang out, the song seeming like it fit perfectly into Sunset Curve's repertoire. She hoped they put their cover of it on their album, and she made a mental note to tell them to do so. 

When the boys got to the part of the song about knowing who they wanted to take them home, she could feel the burning gaze of both Luke and Reggie, the two of them also glancing at the other. Alex seemed to be looking for the guy he had been flirting with earlier, and given the smile that broke out on his face, seemed to have found him. So a good night for all it seemed. 

The song drew to a close, both guitarists sharing a mic and a gaze with Julie, singing "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Those lyrics hit her hard, because she knew somehow that no matter what happened that night, she was now tied to these boys. That it was a new beginning for all of them, and the end of what had come before. The guys had hinted at wanting to find someone who fit with them, someone who would stay for more than just sex, and Julie wondered if she could ever be that person. She shook her head, clearing away her thoughts. For now, a night with those two in bed sounded great, and where it went from there was anyone’s guess. 

The band bowed at the end, and walked off the stage towelling off their sweat and glugging down water from the bottles a bar staff handed them. Alex immediately signalled where he was headed, almost running into the arms of the man waiting at the bar for him, the pair falling into a sweet kiss. 

"Apparently he ran into his middle school crush, Willie. Who also crushed on him back. So that’s adorable and I don’t anticipate we will see Alex for the next 24-72 hours.” Reggie said, slinging an arm around Julie and kissed her cheek. 

“You stayed.” Luke said, almost awed. “Guess we weren’t that bad.”

“I mean, I was gonna head out, but you played Semisonic, so…”

“Always does the trick.” Reggie said. “I’ll settle the tab and everything, Bobby said he’d take care of the instruments.” At Julie’s look, “Bobby is our roadie slash other friend. Sometimes he jams with us, but said being in a band wasn’t for him, he’d rather work for GreenPeace, and is just waiting to be assigned. Good dude, if a bit high and mighty sometimes.” With that, he kissed Luke firmly, and smack him on his ass, gesturing that he would meet them outside, winking at Alex as the drummer waved at them on his way out the door. 

“So…” Luke drawled, looping his arm through Julie’s as they started towards the door. “How you wanna play this? Solo? Duet?” He looked at her expectantly, but she still didn’t feel pressured. Silently she thanked Flynn for kicking her out that night and whatever weird part of the universe led her into this bar tonight. 

“Trio.” Julie replied, pulling him into her by the front of his shirt, their lips meeting firmly, his opening up slightly as she licked across the seam. A noise erupted in his throat as she swiped her tongue in his mouth, His hands found purchase in her hair, gentle as anything, while she clutched at his impressive biceps with force. A subtle cough caused them to pull away from one another, their breaths laboured.

“Get a room you two.” Reggie said, his voice teasing but his eyes a little downcast. Julie wasn’t standing for that, so she let go of Luke to pull Reggie in by the necklace dangling to his sternum, noting that while his kiss was softer, it was no less passionate. His fingers curled around her hips, finding the small strip if skin bared between her pants and shirt, his touch almost revenant, despite the calluses on his fingers. When she pulled away she was flattered by the amazed look on his red face, and snuck a glance at Luke who looked like he had quite enjoyed watching them kiss. 

“Alright boys, I’m in need of a place to go, so lead the way.” She held out her elbows, allowing each to take one, and steering her towards the nearest subway station. On the train the boys held onto the railings while allowing her to sit, both of them discussing the show they had played while Julie took out her phone to text Flynn.

**Julie:** Won’t be home tonight, hope you are having fun with Carrie ;) 

**Flynn:** Was actually about to give you the all clear, we’re heading off to bed. Where are you headed off to, or should I ask whom with?

Julie sent a picture of the boys sharing a joke together, bright smiles on both of their faces as they held onto the straps of the subway, the lights reflecting off their various rings and chains.

**Flynn:** Cute! But...which one…

**Julie:** ;)

**Flynn:** :O  
OMG, you do you girl. Have fun, stay safe, and we will so be having a deep dish tomorrow.   
If you can even walk tomorrow that is…

**Julie:** Goodnight Flynn

**Carrie:** Julie! Are you sleeping with two thirds of Sunset Curve? 

Julie left her on read. 

It wasn’t long before the three of them got off the train, and Julie recognized the neighbourhood as one only a few blocks from her own, so it meant getting home wouldn’t be too difficult whenever she decided to make her way there. They stopped at a modest sized apartment building, waving at the doorman as they entered, but it seemed like the time for words was passed, as they could all feel the tension building between them. The elevator ride seemed endless until they reached the 10’th floor, proceeding to the door on the left of a long hallway. Once inside, Julie could see that it was pretty obvious that boys lived here, as it wasn’t immaculately tidy, but it wasn’t much worse than her space with Flynn, just lacking the usual knick-knacks that girls tended to use for decorating. The trio kicked off their shoes, and Julie flopped herself onto the extremely comfy looking black leather couch. 

Luke was stretching his arms up but stopped midway, and made a face. “Okay, I stink. Would you guys mind if I took a quick shower?” 

Reggie lifted his shirt to his nose and grimaced as well. “Only if you don’t mind me hopping in too.” He shrugged at Julie “Comes with being in a rock band I think. You mind?” 

Julie shook her head. “Do you want me to wait out here?”

“Unless you want to watch us shower. Or join us. Feel free to raid the fridge, we just stocked it.” Luke said, pulling off his shirt as he went, and Julie swore her jaw was on the floor. It was seriously not fair that a rock musician was that fit. Reggie then followed suit, tossing both of their shirts into a hamper that Julie could see was sitting next to what she assumed was the bathroom. While Reggie wasn’t as muscly, he was nicely defined, a more subtle form. But she did appreciate how pale he was and Julie promised herself to leave a few marks to remember her by before the night was over. She saw his arm reach out and begin dumping more clothes in, finally seeing two pairs of boxer briefs top the pile as she heard the shower start. 

She made her way towards the bathroom door slowly, seeing steam already starting to form. She peeked in, seeing the counter littered with various pieces of jewellery, random hair gels, and an assortment of jars that she was sure contained various bathroom sundries. The shower curtain was opaque, giving her only glimpses of various limbs moving, sometimes touching one another, and she could hear Luke moan a little when Reggie’s fingers were in his hair. She peeked into the shower and had to bite her tongue because as good looking as those boys were in their clothes, they were a million times hotter out of them. Both of them had exceptionally nice butts, and she held back a giggle as Luke’s hands came around and grabbed Reggie’s while the other man finished rinsing his hair. 

Reggie grinned, then pulled Luke in for a fierce kiss, the two of them plastered together in a heated embrace. Luke whimpered when Reggie bit down on his lower lip gently. “We have a guest Luke, can’t keep her waiting.”

“I dunno, I think she’s enjoying the show, aren’t you Jules?” Luke asked, winking at her. Julie yelped a little but then laughed. 

“I was indeed, but I’ll let you boys finish up here. Just don’t keep me waiting!” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Reggie called as she left the bathroom. She glanced down the hall, seeing three doors, all open and decided to snoop, just a little, without violating any boundaries. The first door led to a very neat room, with pink accents here and there, a book open on the bed, and a set of drumsticks sitting on the nightstand, so there was no need to guess who owned this room. 

The second room was easily Luke’s, given the large number of rock posters adorning the walls, and the large L painted on the wall above the bed. She also spied a family photo on his nightstand, and a notebook open on a desk in the corner where an acoustic stood. The last room had to have been Reggie’s, and Julie snickered a little when she peered inside. On the walls were posters of various genres, though she did spy more than one Johnny Cash picture. A large rug made to look like a pizza was on the floor, and most of the rest of the space in the room was taken up by an enormous bed. She figured this was where they would end up anyways, so she flopped onto the soft looking red plaid duvet, smiling at how comfortable the mattress was. 

She heard the shower shut off, and began undoing the buttons of her shirt, leaving it opened but on, and leaned back on the bed. She heard Luke call out to her and she called back. 

“Sorry about that, Reggie really likes show-” Luke caught sight of her and gulped. “-ers.” He had a towel wrapped around him, water still beading on his skin, like he hadn’t bothered to dry off properly. 

“Oh like it didn’t take twice as long because someone wouldn’t stop fondling me.” Reggie replied, then stopped short when he saw what waited for them on his bed. “Holy…”

Julie crooked her finger at them, letting her shirt fall behind her on the bed before she freed her arms, launching it towards them when neither moved. She was pushing down her pants, and thanking whoever was listening that she was wearing cute underwear when they scrambled to the bed, kneeling at the end of it, watching her disrobe. Luke caught her hand and kissed it gently, bringing her attention to him. “How do you wanna play this Jules? You’re the boss.” 

Reggie caught the end of her pants, peeling them off her and began laying kisses from her ankle to her knee while he waited for a response. She looked at them and thought for a second “Is there anything you guys don’t like?”

“No bodily fluids.” said Luke. “I mean, within reason.”

“No yelling or insults.” Reggie whispered, but loud enough she could hear him. “Dirty talk is kind of...a moment to moment thing.” 

“Don’t pull my hair.” Julie replied. “And you both use protection. I have an IUD, but still.”

Luke saluted and rummaged in Reggie’s nightstand, pulling out two boxes and a bottle of lube, almost full. “Good thing we stocked up when we got groceries.” He sat on the bed next to her, pulling her in for a kiss, and began to undo her bra while Reggie resumed kissing her legs, now venturing upwards, nipping at her thighs. Luke’s hands found her breasts, palming them lightly, plucking at her nipples. 

“Can I take these off?” Reggie asked when Luke let go of her mouth, motioning towards the cheeky panties she was wearing. Julie leaned down to kiss him first, all tongue and teeth, but given the moans from both of the guys, neither one objected. 

“Go right ahead.” she replied, lifting her hips as the silky material was tugged off and met the floor. She heard Reggie whimper and she spread her legs a little, already feeling his breath hit her. “You boys should lose the towels, or maybe put them down somewhere, I have a feeling we might make a mess.” 

Luke lifted her up, her legs going automatically around his waist, the towel fluttering downwards. She saw Reggie strip the bed quickly, and he did lay down Luke’s towel before peeling off his own, and Julie had to try and keep her eyes inside of her head when she saw what the bassist was packing. 

“Yeah, he’s huge. I mean, I’m no slouch, but you’d never guess Reg would have the monster.” Luke replied. “It feels amazing, by the way.” He then laid her down on the towel, and she did sneak a peek at him before he sat behind her. True enough, Luke was pretty decently endowed, not quite as long or thick as Reggie though. Suddenly the two boxes of condoms made a lot more sense. Luke’s hands soon found her breasts again, his lips going from her shoulders to under her ear, laying sweet kisses and little flicks of his tongue. His fingers twisted, pulled, flicked, and pinched, never the same move twice. 

Meanwhile Reggie had resumed kissing down her legs before he reached the centre, then he threw one of her legs over his shoulder as he lay down before her, pressing a kiss to her mound before gently letting his lips and tongue separate her folds. She knew she was already dripping from all the foreplay, and she’d had so many partners complain about the taste, she anticipated the same happening here. Yet Reggie dove in like a starving man at a feast, lapping and sucking for all he was worth, driving Julie crazy with pleasure. She bit her lip to keep from waking the neighbours, because she knew herself ro be a bit vocal in bed. 

Luke rubbed a finger against her jaw, causing her to turn towards him “Let us hear you boss. Place is pretty damn soundproofed. Has to be with us living here. Plus Reg likes it when his partners are loud. I just wanna know if he can make you hit a high note when he really gets going.” 

Julie’s other leg was pulled under one of Luke's, spreading her wider, and Reggie took that as a sign to start thrusting his tongue, finally finding purchase inside of her. Julie gasped, and she was sure she was now moaning some nonsense as his tempo increased. He pulled away to gasp in a breath, face shining with her juices and he smiled up at her. “You’re delicious.” He then leaned up and kissed Luke harshly, and Julie quickly realized that they were sharing the taste of her between them. She whimpered a little as they pulled apart, Reggie's going back to his previous position. 

“He’s right you know, delicious. Can’t wait to try it myself.” Luke whispered in her ear and Reggie’s fingers began tracing around her opening, his mouth firmly placed on her clit. She grunted, throwing her head back on Luke’s shoulder, allowing him to lave his tongue against her neck. Then there were fingers gently making their way inside of her, stilling once they reached the hilt, Reggie’s mouth still kissing and sucking away until she gave him a signal to move by slightly thrusting her hips upwards. Then the fingers began to thrust and curl, alternating between the two motions, his mouth sucking harder. 

Most of this time Julie hadn’t known what to do with her hands, mostly she’d been clutching the towel beneath her, but with Reggie becoming a human vacuum, they unlatched and crept into his hair, giving it a slight tug, causing him to moan and her to nearly reach the pinnacle. His fingers began going faster, and Julie tugged a little harder, causing more moans from Reggie. Luke meanwhile was still playing with her breasts, but had begun sucking a small mark near her clavicle. Satisfied with his work, Luke then kissed behind her ear again, and started whispering how gorgeous she looked, how he couldn’t wait to see how she looked when she came, how their noises were turning him on so much it hurt. 

It was too much stimuli for Julie, and when Reggie curled his fingers with a particularly hard suck and Luke tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, she couldn’t take it anymore and began to come. She was sure she was moaning loud enough to be heard in the hallway of the building, but she didn’t care as she shook with bone aching release, slowly subsiding into little jolts as Reggie finally withdrew, licking over his face, Luke bending around to clean up what he missed. Julie’s breath heaved, and she relaxed back against Luke, watching the two of them kiss, still both very hard, but content to enjoy the bliss they had given her. 

The two of them finally pulled apart, touching foreheads before they looked at her, Luke smiling gently, while Reggie looked like he was up to something. “So Molina, how’s your stamina? Because I wanna see how many times we can make you do that tonight.”

“If you can beat my vibrator’s record of four, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning. If you can’t, you’re buying me brunch.” Julie replied. 

“I’ll have you know I’m an excellent chef.” Reggie replied. “But I also am not going to turn down having a Saturday morning off. So I'll take that challenge.” He then glanced at Luke, making a motion for him to move. Luke extracted himself from behind Julie, lying down next to her, and placed a pillow under his hips. 

Luke smiled at her while Reggie reached from the condoms and lube. “When he’s done prepping me, you should totally sit on my face. I’d love a taste from the source.” He smirked then gasped as the cold lube circled his hole. He glared a little at Reggie who just stuck his tongue out at him before applying more lube to his fingers. Ever so slowly Reggie pushed in, Luke grimaced at the first but then he relaxed. 

“Does it hurt?” Julie asked, stroking across his arms lightly, until he grasped her hand.

“Stings a little at first, but not after you get used to it. Feels nice.” he replied.

“Plus I use a lot of lube. Like a LOT.” Reggie said, adding another finger. “Doesn’t hurt that Luke is really into having his prostate manipulated. But I’ve done it with a few girls and they didn’t complain. So if you ever want to try…”

Julie shook her head, but smiled. “Not...now? Not never, but just…”

Reggie smiled, then twisted his fingers a little. “Is cool. You let me know when or if that ever changes. Luke is good too if the size” he gestured to his cock “Is what’s throwing you off.” 

“Love how full it makes me.” Luke said with a gasp, “Like I’m being split in two, but in the best possible way. You mind wrapping him?” Julie nodded and grabbed the boxes on the nightstand, taking out the larger sized condoms, and pulled one off the strip, tearing it open with her teeth, causing both of the guys to whimper. She rolled it onto Reggie slowly, sending him sultry looks as he moaned at her touch, pulling her in for a kiss with his clean hand. She poured some lube on him, spreading it quickly when his teeth nipped at her, finally pulling away when the need for air was too much. 

By now, Reggie had three fingers in Luke, scissoring them slightly. “You good bro?” At Luke’s nod, he lifted up a leg, winding it around his waist and slowly began to enter Luke, who grasped Julie’s hand all the harder. He was biting his lip, and Julie caressed his cheek to get him to loosen up a little before bringing him in for a sweet kiss until Reggie was buried to the hilt. 

“How do you feel?” she asked, petting through his hair and running her other hand over his chest and abs. 

“Full. Been awhile. But once he moves, it’s insane. Rocks my world. Wanna rock yours, too.” 

After carefully looking at Luke to make sure he was serious, and okay, she straddled his face, looking at Reggie who had begun thrusting gently, and brought her face forward to give her a small kiss. Luke’s hands found her hips and pulled her downward, his tongue immediately licking in between her folds, causing her to gasp. Reggie sent her a knowing smirk and upped his tempo a little, causing Luke to try and match it, with Julie digging her hands into his sides so as to not fall over. Reggie grasped one of her hands, whimpering at the light nail marks that adorned Luke’s hips. “Hold onto me, it’s about to be a bumpy ride.” 

Julie clutched onto Reggie’s shoulders as his hips started going even faster, sure she was leaving similar marks on him, but Reggie seemed to enjoy it, if the bliss shining from his eyes as she dug her nails in was any indication. Luke’s mouth was working overtime, sucking and licking everywhere, but the rhythm was matching Reggie, beat for beat. His hands were also controlling her hips, making it so she was pretty much riding his face, already feeling the familiar twist of arousal climbing high. Multiple orgasms were a rare treat for her, but the second one usually came on fast. They’d have to work if they wanted to outdo that. 

Luke’s tongue was almost writhing against her, sloppy and fantastic all at once. Reggie lowered his mouth to her chest, almost bending Luke in two to accomplish the move, which he seemed very happy about, given the moans that erupted from him. Julie echoed them when Reggie’s mouth began playing with her nipples, gently nips and sucks, his hand playing with whatever his mouth had just left. Her nails raked up his back, then into his hair, finally pulling him away so she could mash their mouths together in a dirty, desperate kiss. Luke’s fingers found her clit and began rubbing it with abandon, causing her to pull away from Reggie, head flung back as the waves began to grow and grow until they crested, causing her voice to break upon her loudest moan yet. If not for the two men holding her up during, Julie was sure she would have collapsed midway through her orgasm. She soon slumped over, panting for air, Luke in a similar state, but the smirk on his face, which was shining from her juices made her want to give his chest a small whack. 

Reggie’s thrust were now frantic, and he reached his hand towards Luke’s cock, before Julie batted him away, taking the organ in her hand. It was slippery from pre-cum, and she began a breakneck pace to match the speed of Reggie who looked to be nearing the end himself. Luke put a hand around her neck, gently threading it through her now sweaty curls before pulling her into a sweet kiss. She could taste herself, and found she kind of enjoyed the taste, especially when licking it out of Luke’s mouth. He then whimpered, and erupted over her hand and himself, the jolts of white painting the three of them, Luke’s mouth still attached to Julie’s. Reggie gave one more thrust before he too began to shake, letting out an impassioned moan, a few swears and Julie could hear both of their names being uttered as Reggie worked through the last of his orgasm, nearly collapsing on Luke when he was done, both men panting. 

“So much for that shower.” Luke quipped when he was capable of speech. He winced a little when Reggie pulled out, standing on wobbly legs to discard the condom. He traipsed out of the room, coming back shortly with a few wet washcloths, handing one off to each of them so they could clean off, though he started gently wiping Julie down, who then cleaned Luke who cleaned Reggie, the three of them collapsing in giggles as it dissolved into a tickle fight. Reggie took the various cloths and towels, tossing them into his own hamper, and went to the mini fridge Julie noticed in the corner, pulling out a large bottle of Gatorade, and taking a huge swig of it before handing it off to Julie. She took a hearty gulp of the liquid before allowing Luke to finish it off. 

“So Miss Molina, I do believe you said we had to beat four, and we’re halfway there, but I’m beat, and I’m sure you are too. How about a power nap and we have some more fun afterwards?” Reggie offered, lying on one side of the bed, Luke on the other, a clear spot for her in the middle. 

“Or if you wanna bounce, we can get you an Uber, your choice boss.” Luke said, but patted the spot between them as he yawned. Julie smiled and lay between them, kissing the both of them softly before allowing her head to hit the pillow. She was drifting off as she felt Luke spoon up behind her, and Reggie turned into face her, pulling the blankets up over them and then tossing his arm over Luke’s across her waist.


	2. Time for you to go out to the places you will be from

Hours later, Julie began to stir, the pale light drifting through the curtains letting her know their power nap had run a little long, but was well needed and deserved. Both of the guys had unlatched from her, but otherwise not moved much, so she wiggled her way out of the bed, stretching lightly. She spied a cut off shirt and a pair of red plaid pyjama pants sitting on top of the dresser, a new toothbrush and a small post it note with a J inside a heart waiting for her. She must have really been out of it to not notice Reggie leaving it for her. She got dressed and went off to the bathroom to freshen up. 

She padded into the kitchen, noticing the door to Alex’s room was still open, meaning he had yet to return. She poured herself a glass of juice and contemplated grabbing some toast before deciding what to do next when Luke stumbled into the kitchen, a low riding pair of sweats hanging off his hips. “Morning.” he whispered. “Reg is still asleep, but I’m usually a pretty early riser. You taking off?” he asked, swiping a sip of her juice. 

“Was thinking toast. Reggie might still owe me brunch.” she replied with a wink. Luke’s smile lit up the room, and he turned to slide a few pieces of bread in the toaster. By the time the bread was toasted, buttered and cut, Reggie was shambling into the kitchen, laying himself against Luke’s back, still not fully conscious. He had pulled on a pair of pale sleep shorts, but not much else. 

“Is too early.” Luke put a slice of bread up to his mouth and he took a hearty bit, looking up with bleary eyes which opened wide when he saw Julie trying to keep from smiling as she ate her own toast. “You stayed.” 

Julie shrugged “I wanted brunch.” 

“You could still be making us breakfast, day’s not over yet.” Reggie quipped, snagging the rest of the toast Luke held out, and getting himself a glass of milk. “I like pancakes, by the way.” 

“With blueberries.” Luke added. Reggie groaned at the thought, gulping down his drink. “You look good in our clothes, by the way.” he said, gesturing to Julie’s outfit. 

“You know where it would look even better though?” Reggie asked before Luke slapped a hand over his mouth, giving a firm look, and Reggie shrugged, pressing a kiss to Luke’s palm. “You still love me.” 

“Goodness knows why, you dork.” 

Julie hopped down from the counter where she had been sitting, and put her dishes neatly in the sink. As the guys finished off their food she drifted over to the wall, taking in pictures of the guys in various settings and combinations. The shots ranged from candid to professional, to silly, and all were full of love. You could see how much the three of them cared for each other, for their music. “These are really good.” 

“They’re Reggie’s.” Luke said, hooking his chin over her shoulder. “He’s a really good photographer. Artist in general really. He designed our logo, and most of our merchandise. Alex keeps everything organized, typical mom friend.”

“And you?’

“Luke books the gigs, and gives all the pep talks.” Reggie replied, slinging his arm around Luke’s waist. “We’ve all been through some stuff, but he’s kept us together. Follow you anywhere, oh captain my captain.” Reggie gave a fake salute and then kissed the scowl off Luke’s mouth. 

Julie turned into their embrace, watching them kiss. She leant up and whispered in Reggie’s ear “You still want breakfast?” The guys pulled apart, both of them nodding frantically, both affected by their kiss and the aura of want now rolling off of her. “Then we should go back to bed.” She had to laugh as they pulled her back to Reggie’s room, almost throwing her on the bed. She bounced a little, but began pulling off the borrowed clothes, the boys mimicking the action until everyone was naked, and raring to go. Julie held up a palm to them before they devolved into a mess of limbs. 

“What do you want? I got to choose last time. What do you like?”

Luke sat next to her, laying kisses from her shoulder to under her ear, Reggie copying the motion on her other side. “We like almost everything. We’ve been known to be kinky fuckers.” 

“Something tells me you two get up to more together than you let on at the bar.” Julie quipped. 

Reggie pulled away first, taking her hands in his, Luke hugging around her waist. “Okay, so truth time. We do this” he motioned between the two of them “a lot. But Luke wasn’t lying when he said there’s always been something missing. We love each other, and sometimes that’s enough.”

“But we talked about it, and we realized that we want to share that love with someone, maybe more than one someone, depending. So we tried the open relationship thing, and the triad thing, but we never found anyone interested in more than sex with the two of us. And if that’s all you want, we’re cool with that.” Luke continued, looking at Reggie who nodded. “But at this point, we’re kind of a package deal, so if you’re interested in more...well know that we’re more interested in a three part harmony than any other.” 

Julie looked at them, feeling a small flood of affection. Last night when she met them, she had called them caring for each other, but she didn’t realize how much. She also hadn’t really realized that she was now being offered much more than some really good orgasms (and they were pretty spectacular). They wanted to see where this went, they wanted to try with her. If she didn’t want the same, she knew they wouldn’t press her. The song from the night before rang through her head, and she remembered thinking this was a new beginning. They had barely gotten to know each other, but she felt tied to them. She had performed with them, something she had barely been able to do since she was a teenager. She wanted to stay in their lives, find out who they really were.

Yet she didn’t think she could be their friend, not after they had so thoroughly rocked her world, and wanted to do so again. There was too much chemistry there, and a simmering of blooming affection. Could she see herself falling for these guys? Definitely. She had never really considered herself a jealous person, and as long as they were open and honest with each other, she didn’t see why it couldn’t work. She didn’t know if that made her polyamorous, or not, but she didn’t think she had to make a decision about that right then and there. But for right now she didn’t see why they shouldn’t try and make a go of it. 

“I think…” she started “that it’s too soon for me to be making any declarations or anything like that. But I’m open to seeing where this goes, beyond today. I can’t make any promises, and I know you can’t make me any either. But...I think we can make some pretty sweet tunes with this trio.” 

The looks of joy on the guys faces were almost overwhelming, and Julie found herself mirroring them. They kissed her cheeks, then pulled away to kiss each other, the three of them falling on the bed, giggling as their limbs tangled together. Luke looked at his lovers, and smiled, but then choked a little as Julie’s leg rubbed at his cock, and he could see Reggie was getting a similar treatment. She smirked at them, “I am still the boss, and I do believe I asked you to tell me what you want.” 

Luke began nibbling on her neck, careful not to leave marks that would last, trailing up so he could whisper in her ear “I’d really like to fuck you.” Julie gave a quick gasp, but then nodded, turning her face to Reggie who had been letting his hands wander all over her chest, having to say his name a few times before her snapped to attention, Julie laughing when he did.

“What do you want Reg?”

Reggie blushed, and Julie swore she had seen him do that more than anyone she had ever met, but it was too endearing to make him stop. "I...I think I'd like it if you rode me, but since Luke called dibs first, maybe you could use your mouth on me?" He sputtered a little before rambling "I'm not expecting you to like deep throat me or anything, and if you don't like doing that I completely understand, but you asked and-"

Julie cut him off with a quick peck, throwing a brief glare at Luke who had been chortling through Reggie's ramble, and he held up his hands placatingly. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a strip of colourful condoms. "Strawberry, blueberry or cherry babe?" 

Julie tore off the first one, a bright blue colour with a grin. She also grabbed a regular one from the box on the nightstand, tossing it to Luke. Turning to Reggie she smiled, and motioned him to sit up by the headboard, grinning as he scrambled to situate himself. He puckered his lips, and she gladly acquiesced to giving him a kiss which quickly turned fiery, the both of them panting when they separated. Luke quickly turned Julie's chin towards him, their mouths meeting with equal passion, him nipping her lip as he pulled away, only for him to nearly devour Reggie's mouth with a kiss. 

Luke moved back to grab the lube, giving Julie the chance to kneel in front of Reggie, opening the condom package. She placed it gently on his tip, and then gave a wink as she began rolling it on with her mouth. She swore she heard him choke on air as she did so and had to hold back a laugh lest she choke herself. Finally the condom was rolled on, so she shuffled herself onto her elbows and knees. Looking behind she saw a frozen Luke, and she wiggled her ass at him. "Thought you were gonna fuck me?" 

Luke scrambled up the bed, running a hand down her spine, following it with his mouth before she heard the pop of the lube bottle. She turned her attention to Reggie, giving him little kitten licks and sucks, the flavour of artificial blueberry meeting her tongue. She felt slick fingers run over her already damp folds before they entered her. She could feel the callouses stroking her inner walls, and loved every second. 

All too soon she was stretched, and she could feel Luke teasing her entrance as she continued to kiss and lick Reggie who was clutching at the sheets below him. She grabbed one of his hands in hers, sending a wink at him before she completely envelops his length, taking him almost to the brink. Her jaw was feeling the stretch, but it wasn't unpleasant, and she loved the shock that painted Reggie's features. He probably wasn't used to having someone who could or would take nearly all of him in one go. She saw his eyes roll back as she began to suck and bob, pausing only when Luke began to slowly enter her.

Luke had to go slow because she knew it was tight, it had been a while okay? She glanced back a little and could see him biting his lip in an effort to not finish early. He slowly began thrusting, and Julie hummed her appreciation, causing Reggie to buck a little, making Julie throw her free arm over his hips. She didn’t have much of a gag reflex, but she still had to work up to exercising it. His other hand found its way into her hair, not pulling, just running through it gently, but his hold tightening just a little when he sucked harder or moved her mouth a certain way. This, she was okay with, it was almost sweet, in a way how much he was making sure to hold to the boundaries she had set last night, while still pushing at them all the same.

Luke’s hips soon began speeding up, his mouth muttering to the open air about how gorgeous they both looked, how good Julie felt, and how close he was getting. One of his hands was creeping down towards her clit, the other clutching her waist, tight enough that Julie knew she would have a mark there later, which she was really okay with. She also increased her efforts, curling her tongue in a way that made Reggie moan her name, his voice almost cracking on the last syllable. His hand had left her hair, and was now grasping the headboard behind him like a lifeline, his knuckles almost white. Their pace became frantic, both of the guys talking to her and each other, but what they said was inconsequential, mostly just names and moans, but it made a beautiful symphony. 

Julie could feel her stomach twisting, the licks of flames getting closer and closer to igniting, so she decided to play a little dirty to get them all to their own little happy ending, especially when the bottle of lube hit her hand and she got a wicked idea. 

She started clenching Luke and thrusting her hips back towards him, causing him to go absolutely wild, bucking and thrusting with abandon, his fingers playing with her speeding up, but still in a gentle manner so as to not hurt her. Julie then grabbed the lube bottle, smearing her fingers with the sticky substance, and let them trail down Reggie’s perineum, his eyes flying open at the cool sensation. She kept bobbing her head but cocked it a little to the side, silently asking him if this was okay. She was sure his head would fly off of his neck from how quickly he nodded, beginning to babble at her as she found his rim, massaging it gently. 

Luke caught sight of what she was doing and moaned loudly. “Are you? Oh god boss that is so hot.” He leant down, plastering himself against her back, whispering in her ear lowly “Open him up nice and good, cuz when you ride the shit out of him later I just wanna be able to go to town on him at the same time.” Julie moaned at the mental image, causing Reggie to buck more, and this time she took advantage of the move to slide one finger into him, crooking it gently. “Oh you like the sound of that don’t you Jules? Us almost making a Julie sandwich? Bet you’d look good between us.” 

At that image, Julie couldn’t take it anymore, and felt herself explode into orgasm, shaking and trying desperately not to choke on the gorgeous cock in her mouth. The moans she was making around it caused Reggie to finally give in himself, bucking wildly as he came, shouting her name as he did. Luke for his part gave a few more thrusts before his own moan cut through the air, shuddering through completion, and shaking to stay upright so as to not squish Julie, knowing he was close to collapse. Julie finally moved off and out of Reggie, falling next to him on the bed, Luke pulling out gently, laying on the other side of Reggie’s legs. Their panting rang through the air, and their smiles were wide. “Holy shit.” Luke said, wiping a hand across his now sweaty forehead. 

Reggie’s grip finally left the headboard, and he shook out his hands, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish before he finally managed to echo Luke’s sentiment. “Well I don’t know about Luke but damn Molina, I’m keeping you.” Luke sent him a look, and Reggie smiled before blowing him a kiss. “Ok ok, we can share.” The guys looked over at a blissed out Julie who was smiling softly at them before the growl from all three of their stomachs started another giggle fit between them.

“How about we make brunch together and we leave settling our bet for next weekend?” Julie proposed. “Or at least we eat before we do anything else.”

Everyone agreed, the three of them taking turns in the bathroom to tidy themselves a little, Julie putting her borrowed PJ’s on, the guys tossing on t-shirts and sweats before they entered the kitchen. Julie agreed to make pancakes if Reggie would handle bacon and Luke volunteered to make a fruit salad and some coffee. The kitchen wasn’t huge, but somehow they managed to work together seamlessly, ducking in and around each other with ease. They also may have taken longer to get anything done between the three of them stealing kisses and then all of them harmonizing on whatever song came to mind. 

“I don’t think we said it last night Julie, but you’re an incredible singer.” Reggie said, grabbing the syrup from the cupboard.

“A vocal wrecking ball. You’re welcome to sing with us any time.” Luke piped in, causing her to blush, but she did agree to consider it. It wasn’t like they were asking her to join the band, and she had fun the previous night singing with them, so she figured a jam session or two would be a lot of fun. They were all sat down eating when the door to the apartment opened, Alex walked in, stopping short to see the three of them at the table. 

“Hey Alex! There’s breakfast if you want any, Julie made pancakes!” Reggie said, holding up his fork to show it off before Luke leaned over and stole the bite on him, causing them to squabble a little before Luke popped a grape in Reggie's mouth. 

Alex smiled a little, coming over to the table and snagging a piece of Luke’s bacon, causing an indignant shout from the guitarist. “I’m actually just here to change. Willie is taking me out for brunch, then apparently we’re going to a museum? But you can totally save me a few pancakes for later.” 

“No pancakes for bacon stealers!” Luke grumped, and Julie leaned over, kissing his cheek, whispering for him to be nice. “I’ll see what I can do. If not, maybe Julie can make some next weekend.” 

Alex’s eyebrows rose at that, but then saw how the three of them were looking at each other, fondly and still obviously a bit cum dumb. There was an air about them that he had never felt during any of the other morning afters with the people the boys hooked up with together. The sheer fact that Julie stayed and even made them breakfast said something. The fact that Luke said next weekend with such certainty, the way Reggie was touching Julie’s arms and back with such tenderness and affection, it meant something. 

“Or we can ask Alex what he likes to eat.” Julie replied, snagging a grape from Luke’s bowl, smiling at him before popping it in her mouth and chewing. “I make a mean frittata. Oh, or I can make some of my tia’s famous French toast casserole with chocolate sauce. You’d never think the two would go together, but trust me, they do.” 

“Alex likes crepes.” Reggie supplied, mopping up the syrup left on his plate with his last bite of pancake. “With like Nutella and bananas. I’m no good at making them though, they always burn.” 

“I’ll teach you how to make them Reg.” Julie said, picking up her now empty plate and bringing it over to the sink to rinse before putting it in the dishwasher. 

“Please keep her.” Alex said, his eyes having lit up at the mere mention of crepes. He then glanced at the clock and swore quietly “I gotta go get ready. Please keep your sex in your rooms, and dear god don’t let me know if you haven’t, just clean it after.” He rushed off to the bathroom, and once showered, into his room and out the door all within twenty minutes of arriving, waving at the trio as they finished off their coffee. 

"He seems sweet." Julie remarked. "I'm glad he found Willie again. Seems like fate wanted all the members of Sunset Curve happy last night."

"Cheers to that." Reggie said, lifting his mug, clinking it with the others before he drained it. "We will of course have to vet the guy and then tease Alex mercilessly afterwards, but I'm glad fate did him a good turn after all the nonsense he's been through." 

Julie gave Luke an inquisitive look, but he shook his head. "Not my story to tell. But none of us had it easy parent wise. I'm the only one who even still speaks to mine." He gave a shrug then ran a hand through his bed head. "But maybe we can talk about all that another day? Otherwise I think we'll spend the whole afternoon crying, when we could be doing lots of funner things." He clamped onto Reggie's shoulder, giving him a warm smile, leaning down to kiss his temple before bringing their mugs to the sink. 

Julie tilted Reggie's chin up, looking in his eyes, seeing the sadness she knew he probably tried to keep buried. She tried to convey an apology for bringing him to that place, and given the soft kiss he granted her with, she knew she was forgiven. One day soon, she was sure all of them would share their respective trauma, and grieve together, but Luke was right, today was not that day. 

Julie got up, pushing Reggie's chair back, but then sat right back down, straddling him in the chair, running her hands through his hair. She touched her forehead to his, and pecked his nose gently. "So when I ride you in the next few minutes, do you have a particular cowboy hat you want me to wear or do I get to pick?" 

Reggie barked out a laugh and then drove his fingers into her sides, tickling her relentlessly. "Imp." He stood up, allowing her to wind her legs around his waist. "Luke you coming?" He asked, jerking his head in the direction of the bedrooms. 

"If I have my way we all will be." Luke replied with a wink.

Reggie gave an almost indignant squawk before chortling. "Yet I wasn't allowed to quip about clothes looking better on the floor. I see how it is. Terrible, both of you." 

"You love us." Luke said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He swatted Reggie on the butt before racing off to his room, Reggie yelling after him, still carrying Julie in his arms who was giggling madly. Reggie tossed her on the bed and held up a finger before disappearing into the closet, emerging seconds later, triumphant as he plopped a black cowboy hat on her head. 

"That one please." He smirked. He then gulped as she pulled it off, then her shirt, using the hat to block his view of her breasts. She then stripped off the pants, and pulled the hat back onto her head with a sultry smile. She waved a hand at the two of them expectantly, and had to bite her lip at how fast and eagerly they pulled off their clothing before joining her on the bed, a mass of tangle limbs and kissing mouths. Reggie was the first to pull back, looking down at Julie, a fond look in his eyes. She flashed him a grin and was about to push him on his back so they could get this show on the road when he held up a hand. “You need to be wet to ride the ride.” He gestured to his cock which wasn’t yet fully hard but still impressive. “Lube will help, but my way is a lot more fun.” He licked his lips, then pulled her to the edge of the bed, kneeling before her and diving in, mouth first.

Julie gasped, hands automatically going for his hair. Damn these boys were talented with their tongues. Skill and enthusiasm all at once, plus they seemed to enjoy doing it. Luke was kissing down Reggie’s spine, urging him to get on the bed, but Reggie wouldn’t be dissuaded from his current task, so he worked his arms behind Julie’s hips and held tight as he stood up, still keeping his mouth working her before he scooted up the bed to lie down, never losing his pace. To say Julie was impressed was an understatement. Luke was muttering behind her how hot the manoeuvre was, and she had to agree. However given Reggie had switched his concentration onto her clit, it was slightly hard to form words that didn’t have to do with uttering his name. She felt more than saw Luke bending one of Reggie’s legs, and then Reggie gasped, his mouth stilling.

Julie looked over her shoulder, and saw Luke lying on his stomach, hands holding Reggie open, his mouth buried between his cheeks. Luke glanced up at her and winked before going back to it. Julie caught sight of a flash of latex, wondering how out of it she had been to not notice Luke making that so he could rim Reggie. Reggie pulled his mouth free of her, and was stuttering, “Luuuuuke, you know how much I love that, that’s not fair. Can’t think when you do that to me.” 

Julie smirked, she had never tried rimming on either end, but it seemed Reggie was a fan. However, she had greatly enjoyed how he had previously been employing his mouth so she grabbed behind his neck, forcing him to look at her. “You don’t need to think to eat me out. But if you’d rather just let Luke do that to you instead, I can go put away the hat.” Reggie grabbed her hips and placed her back over his mouth, diving in with ferocity, causing her to squeal and then moan. The way Reggie’s tongue was moving inside of her, she wondered if he was copying how Luke was using his tongue on Reggie. Luke who was groping around with one hand for the lube which Julie handed him, hearing his muffled thanks but not able to reply as Reggie’s mouth was working overtime. 

Julie was sure if she looked, she would see Luke slowly fingering Reggie, given the bassist was now moaning a little, her fingers digging into her hips. His mouth moved upwards, and soon she felt herself being opened up by his lithe digits. Each one entered her slowly, twisting and thrusting before allowing the next to enter her. He was up to three, slowly stroking her walls quickly when she saw Luke grab condoms off the nightstand. Reggie must have felt the latex being rolled down his length as he redoubled his efforts, fingers crooking just the right way causing Julie’s orgasm to sneak up on her, her voice ringing out swears and her lover’s names until it petered out. She was gasping for air when she felt Luke lift her off of Reggie’s face gently, letting her sit back on bed next to him until she caught her breath. Luke went in to kiss Reggie, licking her wetness off of his chin and lips as he did so. 

“Still up for wearing the hat?” Reggie asked, smiling as Luke took his place between his legs. 

“You really want more pancakes don’t you?” Julie replied, shuffling further down the bed on her knees. She adjusted the hat on her head with a smirk. 

“Duuuuuh.” Reggie replied, stretching out the word as she straddled him, guiding the head of his cock to her entrance. Julie was glad for the orgasm, as the aftershocks of pleasure and the added wetness would help as she slowly sat on Reggie, taking each inch a minute at a time. When he was fully inside of her, she took a few breaths...it was a lot. Sure she had a toy that was probably similar in girth, but it was a special occasion only kind of thing, so his size was a bit much to get used to. Luke took her pause to work his way inside Reggie, one arm guiding his legs around his waist, the other grasping Julie from behind, holding her tenderly. 

“It’s a lot the first time. You get used to it, and it really does feel amazing when he gets going.” Luke whispered into her ear. She turned towards him, bringing him into a sweet kiss, her hand fisted into his hair, the other planted on Reggie’s stomach to keep her staple. Reggie was grasping her hips, biting his lip in an effort to keep still. However when Luke pulled out a little and then slammed back in, he couldn’t help it, and thrust his hips upwards, causing Julie to detach from Luke’s mouth in a gasp. They began a delicate dance, slow thrusts and gentle movements until they were a bit more coordinated, all of them feeling the growing tension, and wanting to kick it into higher gear. Julie for her part remembered the other reason that the toy was a special occasion one; it was a guaranteed orgasm machine, hitting her in all the right places, just as Reggie was. 

She began working her hips faster, smiling when Reggie matched her thrust for thrust, with Luke keeping up behind her. She had literally just come, yet she could feel the flames building again as their dance grew more and more frantic. Luke reached his fingers down, playing with her clit, and Reggie had one of his hands cupping a breast, flicking her nipple every so often. She could also feel her energy flagging, despite the overwhelming bliss getting ready to course through her, and knew if they didn’t finish soon she may pass out on top of them both. She turned slightly to kiss Luke, the two of them more panting into each other’s mouths than anything, him whimpering as his hips flew. They broke apart when Julie felt Reggie’s hand touch her cheek gently, bringing her down slightly, and sitting up just a little, smashing their mouths together. Somewhere in the movement, Julie felt her hat slip off her head, and she could care less where it landed.

The pressure from actually being turned into a Julie sandwich was too much for her, and Julie yanked her mouth away, only to let out a scream of pleasure as her climax roared through her. That spurned her to clench up, causing Reggie to flail as he crossed the finish line, Luke coming right behind him, the two boys moaning and whimpering as they shook through the last ekes of pleasure. Reggie hissed as Luke slowly pulled out with a whispered apology. Julie slowly rose up, and collapsed next to Reggie on the bed, sore all over, but oh so satisfied. She was almost drifting off when she felt Luke clean the two of them off with a wet cloth. 

“You owe us brunch.” Reggie mumbled. 

“I don't think I can move.” Julie replied, her speech almost slurred. “You guys can bring me dinner in bed...after a nap. Brunch tomorrow, we can invite Alex and Willie.”

Luke curled in the bed next to her, throwing the blanket over the three of them. “Sounds like a deal to me boss.” Julie didn’t hear him, she was already fast asleep, her head pillowed on Reggie’s chest, his soft snores echoing the room, with Luke’s quiet breathing joining them soon after. When they awoke, there would be a future to think about, and plans to be made, but for then and now, the three of them were content to rest, smiles on their faces, and the stirrings of something sweet in their hearts.


End file.
